


【锤盾 | 冬盾】Hope of Wilderness

by yes9096



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega!Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: AU背景，ABO设定。锤盾+冬盾，非传统三角。





	1. 上篇

 

 

“巴基……”

“我在。”被呼唤到名字的男人气息有点虚弱，然而他依然顺从地低下头，亲吻声音的来源，“我在，史蒂夫。别怕。”

巴基半跪坐在床铺——如果那些乱七八糟的破布茅草兽皮堆起来的角落可以称之为床铺的话——的一头，用平稳的呼吸安抚躺在自己前面的人。史蒂夫仰躺在床铺上，脑袋向后靠在巴基的双膝之间。他蓝色的眼睛泛着水汽，只要睁开眼睛，就能看到对方的脸。

巴基的左手受了很严重的伤，尽管伤口早已止血，被仔细包扎过，里面塞了些奇怪的草药，但还不能动。今天早上他试着活动一下，疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴。除了最严重的左手，身上大大小小的伤口正在缓慢地愈合，但需要时间。他现在什么也干不了：除了跪坐在这儿，给予史蒂夫最后一点安慰。

“巴基……我不想……”史蒂夫摇晃他的脑袋，细碎的金发摩挲过巴基的膝盖。他现在什么衣服也没穿，尽管外头仍然有雪，但屋子里燃起的柴火和身边男人给予的温暖已经足够。史蒂夫知道，可能不需要多久，自己就会丢掉理智，如同其他陷入热潮期的Omega一样，充满对情欲的渴求。

他不想要其他人，他只想要巴基。但……

巴基闻不到他的信息素。这一点他们很多年前就已经知道了，但不妨碍他们陷入爱情。爱情。这个奢侈的词语，明明只应该发生在Alpha和Omega之间，但它仍然悄然降临，降临在他们童年时你追我赶的游戏中，在少年时欲语还休的秘密中，在青年时悸动与欲望共鸣的默契中。巴基是个Beta。史蒂夫是个成年后就会被安排与Alpha结合的Omega。但上帝让他们相遇。他们把一切隐藏在法律、教条和规则之下，在远离众人的秘密角落里一次又一次认识彼此，融为一体。

史蒂夫早就与巴基一起度过自己的很多次热潮期。偷偷地，在倒掉的汤药和紧闭的房门后面，避过修女们的眼睛。巴基闻不到他的信息素，但交缠的欲望让少年人食髓知味。史蒂夫的身体会在那些日子里变得柔软和湿润，除了进不去只有Alpha才能进入的生殖腔（史蒂夫甚至不知道那是什么感觉，他也不想要知道），巴基满足了他的一切。外头陌生Alpha的气味让史蒂夫不适，他喜欢巴基身上的味道，没有信息素，有阳光和汗水，有尘土和麦酒，充满生命力，有让他心满意足的一切。

过去，尽管没有信息素，体能傲人的Beta依然可以安抚他的Omega，但现在不行。巴基重伤未愈，史蒂夫被热潮夺取理智后，也许会要了他的命。

“只有这次……听话，史蒂夫。不会有事的。”于是巴基再一次低下头来，亲吻眼前的情人。他感到疲惫，也许是因为伤口还在隐隐作痛，也许是因为对接下来的事情感到无力。他们说好了，达成了共识，但也包括对接下来的事情保持沉默的共识。

 

门被推开了，很快又掩上。另一个金发男人走了进来。

男人只是抬眼看了看床上的两人，没有任何表情。他把披着的兽皮脱下，拍掉上面的雪沫。脆弱的白色在温暖的室内蒸发消失，男人把身上余下的衣服也脱掉，赤条条地靠近床铺。

“唔……”感觉到了陌生的信息素，史蒂夫往后缩了缩。热潮即将来临，他已经感觉到体内的湿滑液体迫不及待地往外涌，等待着接纳入侵者。他抓住巴基的右手，巴基也反握住他，给予他一点微不足道的力量。

男人爬上床铺。茅草堆承受了第三个成年男人的重量，但底下垫着的东西足够结实，凹陷得不算过分。他抬眼看了下巴基，似乎在征询他的意见。巴基努力驱散那一丝疲惫，他点了点头，然后低下头亲吻自己的情人，“史蒂夫，我在这儿……我一直在。”

史蒂夫发出毫无意义的呜咽。男人一靠近，Alpha的信息素足以让他头昏脑涨。史蒂夫下意识抓紧了巴基的手，但他的腿同样为另一个人张开，放弃最后对本能无谓的抵抗。他们达成过共识。

男人把手探进Omega为他打开的腿间。手指触碰到皮肤的一瞬间，史蒂夫有明显的瑟缩，巴基心底默默叹了口气，只是更用力地握住情人的手掌，“……别怕，索尔不会伤害你的。”

索尔很轻易地插入了两根手指。指头在湿润的甬道里翻搅，带来熟悉的快感。漫漫地，史蒂夫开始追逐起本能，双腿张得更开。屋子里只有Omega的气息变得急促，索尔仍然面无表情，他的阴茎半硬着，似乎没有受到Omega的信息素影响。而巴基控制着自己的意识，把视线从男人的手部挪开，来到史蒂夫的脸上。

这么些天来，史蒂夫的头发好像长了些。巴基这么想着。

“啊……”史蒂夫开始扭动身体了。巴基知道，索尔肯定是摸到了史蒂夫体内那个敏感的位置。过去，他也时常碰到那儿，他的史蒂夫会为此呻吟出声，他们会接吻。但不是现在这样。

索尔伸进了第三根手指。Omega已经完全湿了，男人只是轻轻动作，淫靡的水声已经让巴基烦躁起来。史蒂夫开始跟着索尔的节奏摇摆身体，他的腿不自觉地颤抖着，脚尖蜷起，等待男人的阴茎插入。Omega的体液顺着男人的手部动作流淌下来，滴落在铺好的兽皮与茅草上。这个意识让巴基非常不舒服。但这是他提议的，于是他再一次把心底的叹息吞下。

“……”索尔把手撤了回来，他的阴茎已经彻底充血，尺寸有点超乎了巴基原先的想象。史蒂夫的眼睛已经被水汽填满，他什么也看不到，除了隔着朦胧的意识感受自己的情人在身边，Omega已经完全陷入潮热之中。索尔看了一眼巴基，似乎是在征询对方的意见，但巴基没有看他。

他只是默认了。用不曾抬起的眼睛和变得沉重的呼吸。

索尔往Omega的臀下垫了一点皮毛，他把史蒂夫的腿扳得更开，成功引来了Omega的一声低喘，“我要进去了。”

粗大的阴茎撑开了Omega嫩红的穴口，尽管史蒂夫不是什么未经人事的处子，但这也是他第一次接受巴基以外的另一个男人。对方还是个Alpha。在足够多的润滑下，索尔的肉刃长驱直入，碾过Omega潮热时温度过高的内壁，直到根部完全进入对方体内。

“啊……”史蒂夫感觉到背脊的皮肤被这刺激得颤栗起来，“不、巴基……”

“没事的，史蒂夫。”巴基吻他，堵住他破碎的呻吟，“我在。”

我在，他说。他低头亲吻史蒂夫，确认彼此的存在。他一遍又一遍地吻他。巴基不想承认，他低下头只是不愿意看另一个男人进入自己情人的身体。

索尔的动作并不粗暴，似乎只是如他们所愿，在尽一个缓解Omega发情需求的责任。他本人雄壮有力，就像村子里其他的Alpha一样，甚至更夸张，至少巴基从未见过比他更强悍的男人。他的阴茎也和他本人一样，分量感十足。只是全根没入，史蒂夫就觉得他已经捅到底了。

“啊……啊、不……”史蒂夫被操得摇起头来。巴基不知道史蒂夫的信息素浓度已经很高了。他什么都感觉不到，但索尔则对此皱起眉头：他从未被本能操纵过，但身下的Omega信息素确实很甜，让他不自觉地操到底。他伸手掰开Omega雪白圆润的双臀，用力摇晃腰部，把身下的人尽可能地干开，把对方流出来的液体堵回去。

史蒂夫仰起脖子，大力呼吸着情人仅存的气息。索尔的信息素有些霸道，这让史蒂夫心悸，他努力嗅着巴基留下来的味道，他需要巴基的体味来确认对方仍然在自己身边。巴基凑过去吻他的脸和脖子，吻他额前汗湿的金发，吻他心底的渴望。

索尔把史蒂夫的腿掰到最开，阴茎在Omega的体内进进出出，留下足够强劲的痕迹。Alpha的存在感侵略着史蒂夫的神经，他能够感觉到那根东西是如何挤压自己敏感的软肉，让他记住男人陌生的抽动频率。肉体结合的拍打声和浑浊的呼吸声交杂在一起，史蒂夫感觉到靠近自己脑袋那根熟悉的阴茎已经勃起了：它被包裹在巴基厚厚的裤子里，潜伏着，但史蒂夫仍然能够轻易地分辨出它的味道。他尝过很多回，比自己记忆中还多。

“巴基……”史蒂夫呻吟出声，带着点哭腔。他知道巴基现在的体力甚至不能支撑完一场漫长的性事，这对于双方来说简直是折磨。他需要滚烫的、足够强硬的阴茎来伴随他度过这见鬼的热潮期，如果让史蒂夫选择，他宁愿对着一棵树枝发情也不想落到如此境地。让自己的情人看自己被别人操，真的太过了。但他们说好了的，该死，当初是谁提出来的来着？

索尔的动作越来越快，史蒂夫要被撞出泪来。实际上他的后背已经被粗糙的茅草磨出了痕迹，但不疼，牵引着Omega思绪的仍然只有埋在体内的硬热。索尔的阴茎足够大，坚挺且粗硬，腰部有力，比他们想象中更能满足一场交欢。柴火仍然发挥着功效，男人身上渗出汗来，顺着健硕的肌肉线条落在床铺上，和Omega的淫液混在一起。尽管巴基感觉不到信息素，但他知道这对Omega来说意味着什么。

史蒂夫的呻吟越来越粘稠，巴基知道着这是他准备高潮的信号，“……索尔，记住我们说好的。”

拜托你，他说。那声音听起来有点痛苦。

索尔喘着粗气点了点头，“我不射进去。”Alpha依然努力地操着面前的人，看他脸色潮红，看他抓紧着情人的手不放，看他陷入欲望……索尔感觉到Omega的甬道变得更加紧实和湿润了，那个隐秘的生殖腔口准备为Alpha打开——

他固定住史蒂夫的腰部，把抽动控制在合适的位置，不再往里前进，只是浅浅地抽插着，感受Omega高潮时战栗的压迫。史蒂夫发出了不被满足的呜咽，他不安地扭动臀部，想要对方进入得更深，又好像想要把对方挤出去。巴基抓紧了他的手。

“乖，宝贝儿……我在。”史蒂夫在巴基的安抚中，低叫着射了出来，同时他夹紧了后穴，害得索尔差点就破坏了他们的约定。索尔一时间有些气闷，但他说不上来为什么，他只是拔出了阴茎，把精液留在对方的激烈起伏的小腹上——好像这样就能报复些什么一样。无聊透顶，他做完就这么觉得了。巴基仍然感觉不到信息素，但他能清楚闻到屋子里一时间挥散不去的麝香味。他觉得不需要去解决什么了，过一会儿，他灰暗的情绪就能让勃起的部位冷静下来。

第一波潮热已经稍微平息，巴基决定下床给史蒂夫弄点水。史蒂夫还没有完全清醒过来，他抓着情人的手不放，“别走……”

“你需要喝点水，史蒂夫。”巴基说话时抬眼看了下另一个家伙，对方毫不在乎地坐在床尾喘气，把额前散落的金发往后撩。巴基知道自己该说点什么，但他斟酌了很久，直到把水喂完给近乎脱力的Omega，才把剩下的递给索尔。索尔也毫不犹豫地把水喝完了。

“谢谢你，索尔。”谢谢你遵守了约定，他没说出口。

“还有几天？”索尔问。

“看情况，一般三天左右就会消停了。”

“……”索尔挠了挠头发，“白天也？”这意味着他无法出去打猎了。他们存了足够的粮食了吗？索尔希望是的，毕竟他总不能指望一个受伤的家伙和一个随时发情的Omega现在还能做点什么。

巴基无奈地扯了扯嘴角。他得睡觉了，巴基现在疲惫得很，尽管不需要他做什么，但打起精神来撑过这三天对于现在的他而言，也不容易。他整理了一下乱七八糟的‘床铺’，在顷刻陷入睡眠的史蒂夫额前留下一个亲吻——没错，天杀的，他们还得继续躺在一块儿休息，直到第二波潮热来临。

“……不然你以为前两天史蒂夫弄回来那么多吃的是为什么？”

 

**

 

史蒂夫和巴基是在差不多半个月前遇到索尔的。

那时候，他们为了躲避领主派来抓捕他们的士兵——史蒂夫拒绝与另一个Alpha结合。幸亏他们很早之前就对此有所准备：他们带上简单的行李，按照以前计划好的，在夜色掩护下偷偷离开了村庄。他们打算南下。史蒂夫看过很多书，他知道那边的信仰和习俗与自己成长的地方不一样，那边对于Omega的约束也没有这里那么多，他们需要碰一碰运气。

年轻人容易头脑发热，但他们都知道彼此不是。尽管计划足够周详，他们的聪明才智也帮助他们躲过很多劫难，但势单力薄的平民还是斗不过领主的尊严。史蒂夫原先被许配给了一个地位不低的家伙，总而言之，承诺好的Omega抛下Alpha和财富，宁愿跟着一个普通Beta小伙跑了，这个事情传出去够让人耻笑的。一旦被那些家伙抓到，巴基必死无疑，史蒂夫运气好的话也许还能留条小命，运气不好的话——

面对着士兵们人手一份的追捕令，还有背后多多少少的长矛弓箭，史蒂夫和巴基已经想好，万一……他们甚至做好了殉情的打算。

那天，他们差点被追上了。尽管已经避开了主干道，追捕者还是嗅着赏金找上门来。迫不得已他们闯进了陌生的森林——存在于神话、传说和童谣故事里的幽暗森林，村民们也只敢在外围捕猎，谁也不敢深入这个地方。但士兵们仍然像猎狗一样追着他们，为了逃命，为了赏金，这一刻谁也忘记了那些诡秘的故事。

巴基身上旧的伤口还没得到很好的养护，新的流箭已经袭来。史蒂夫背着重伤的巴基在森林中前进，他忘记了害怕，忘记了小时候听到那些可怕的故事时流下的眼泪，只记得要逃——巴基不能在这儿死去，如果他们真的走到了尽头，他爬也要爬到其他人不敢深入的地方。那儿只有他和巴基，没有别人。

史蒂夫听到士兵们前进的脚步声，他们踩在植物腐烂的枝干上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他们吆喝着，在森林里搜索，希望领主的恩惠落到自己头上。救救他们，史蒂夫祈祷着，他背着巴基，把身影隐藏在树荫下，朝森林深处走去。他已经筋疲力尽了，但史蒂夫仍然往前走，用尽全力远离世俗的旋涡中心。

他想起自己成长的地方。村庄很富足。过去，史蒂夫也很喜欢那个地方，但那儿容不下他们。曾经在同一片土地成长起来的伙伴（至少过去是的）更喜欢财富和声誉，他们不在乎两个无辜但相爱的人。

史蒂夫最后的记忆停留在森林深处。他最终还是倒下了，没有追兵，但也没有食物，没有水，只有一望无际的树木。还有杂草，苔藓，石头和泥土。他把因为受伤发热昏迷的巴基放在自己身边，等待死亡把他们召唤回去。史蒂夫握住情人的手，最后作了一次祷告。

然后他闭上眼睛。

……

再次醒来的时候，他们已经在这间屋子里了。

 

**

 

Omega的第二次潮热如期而至。巴基那时候已经醒了，他仍然虚弱，但进食和做一些简单的活儿也不是难事。可是当史蒂夫无意识地扒弄他的衣服，想要往他身上靠的时候，他还是无法招架，“……史蒂夫？”

“巴基……帮我、巴基……”史蒂夫看起来意识有点迷糊。当然，今天是第二天，Omega最难过的时候。过去巴基总有办法把他弄得舒舒服服的，但现在看起来还是不行。

索尔也醒了，史蒂夫的信息素有够浓的，屋子里不太透风，这股味道让索尔不知所措。更别说晚上他们还贴在一块睡觉，史蒂夫只是翻动身体，索尔就醒了。他犹豫着把Omega翻过身来，分开对方的双腿，准备好进入。

被Alpha释放出的信息素侵袭，史蒂夫一开始仍然有些抗拒，他仅存的意识依然驱使他紧紧抓住巴基的衣服不放。巴基坐起来，用右手掌心磨蹭他潮红的脸，“索尔会帮你的，别怕……我也在。”

很快史蒂夫就陷入迷乱之中。也许是因为巴基在耳边再三确认过自己不会离开，史蒂夫把自己放心交给了对面的Alpha。情欲的火一旦点燃，很快便烧遍了两人的全身，史蒂夫几乎陷入在欲望的网里，他把双腿张到最开，承受着索尔开始变得粗鲁的进犯。Omega软成了一滩水。巴基知道史蒂夫此刻被男人阴茎进入的后穴有多么让人迷恋，他曾经也进入过无数次、享受过无数次。

他会和史蒂夫接吻，但索尔不会。他们一开始就说好的。

巴基在想，他和史蒂夫做爱，而索尔和史蒂夫只是……

总而言之，第二天总是特别难熬。后来，史蒂夫的腰臀已经因为索尔的进犯变得软弱无力，他几乎整个人挂在对方的身上，渴求那根阴茎进入得更深一点。索尔的抽插一时快如狂风暴雨，一时又很温柔，史蒂夫的思绪跟不上对方的节奏，只能用呻吟和呜咽来索求。他几乎失去思考能力了。

与此同时，巴基只是站起身来，给自己倒了一杯水。他的喉咙感觉到干涩，连水喝进去都是苦的。也许是这个破杯子的关系。他在两人的粗喘和肉体交合声中给火堆添了一点柴，翻搅了一下，让火烧得更旺。然后他默默挪动到房间的另一个角落开始给自己换药。

等他自己换好了之后，史蒂夫的第二波潮热已经结束。索尔仍然很好地遵守了诺言，没有射进去。史蒂夫已经昏昏欲睡，巴基给他喂了一点水。

“你要去哪里？”巴基看到索尔起身。索尔已经把衣服穿好，披了件兽皮，看样子准备出去。但他不能这么一走了之，Omega的第三波潮热不知道什么时候会降临。

“刚刚把他折腾狠了，不会那么快醒。”索尔声音低沉，脸上看不出情绪，“很快回来。”

他当然记得史蒂夫为了这几天屯了足够的粮食和必需品，但索尔仍然不能理解对方如临大敌的做法。他推开门，冰冷的空气窜进屋子里，带走了一些浓郁的信息素。柴火足够旺盛，索尔看了眼室内——巴基正盯着他，眼睛里是他读不懂的情绪：有点防备，不那么友好，比敌意更复杂。不致命，不算威胁，索尔这么下了定论。于是他关上门。

巴基把视线重新放回史蒂夫沉睡的脸上。史蒂夫看起来疲乏极了，他呼吸平稳，赤裸的胸膛上残留着情欲提供的汗水。巴基把鼻子凑近史蒂夫的颈侧：除了汗味和史蒂夫身上令他熟悉的体香，他什么也闻不到。没有信息素。巴基当然没有忘记自己是个Beta。

他伸手抚摸史蒂夫汗湿的金发，脑子里开始闪回刚刚史蒂夫骑在索尔身上叫着自己名字时候的模样。

 

**

 

索尔是个谜团。

面对关于来历的疑问，索尔只是摇头，偶尔会说自己忘记了，或者回答得很含糊。除了自己的名字，索尔几乎没有透露出什么有效信息。史蒂夫一度认为对方也许是和自己一样有苦衷的逃难者。毕竟，谁会放弃有酒有肉的生活，在森林深处过着孤独的日子呢？

这个地方也很奇怪。史蒂夫醒来后第三天已经把这房子周围查探过一遍，他记得自己倒在森林深处的那天不过是初秋，但这儿已经下雪——按照索尔的说法，这儿有一半的时间都被白雪覆盖。

“我在追赶一头鹿。”索尔说，他把食物递给虚弱的史蒂夫和巴基，“然后就看到你们倒在地上。”

索尔说，他看到他们还有呼吸，于是把他们拖回了自己的屋子。拖，史蒂夫觉得自己的背脊隐隐作痛。巴基已经麻木了，他的手更疼，于是他们再一次表达了感激。

“没有见到其他人，只有你们两个。”索尔表情平静。也许是对方已经走掉了吧，毕竟森林深处不是谁也敢进来的。史蒂夫不是没有想过，这个诡异的地方和来历不明的男人是否就是传说中可怕的吃人魔鬼，但很显然，索尔身上一点恶意的痕迹都没有。史蒂夫能感觉出来，他的直觉一向很准。更别说对方还提供了暂时的居所和食物给他们。魔鬼没有必要做这些。

接下来的几天，巴基依靠着草药和足够的食物、水来恢复体力。索尔白天会出门打猎——这儿没有种植的食物，史蒂夫打探过索尔也没有去和谁做过交易（他们警惕地排查过屋子里的陈设，确认了索尔确实是离群索居的奇怪家伙）。史蒂夫也试着偷偷跟出去，确保自己的直觉是对的，索尔不是打算把自己卖给领主获得赏金的家伙。

就这么几天，史蒂夫已经可以记得通往湖畔的路了。那儿离这个屋子不是很远，但现在已经结冰，也没什么好看的。索尔说等雪融化的时候，湖泊里有鱼可以抓，但现在他只能依靠自己做的陷阱和弓箭猎食。史蒂夫试探着问索尔怀不怀念酒的味道，索尔沉默了好一会儿。

“那种喝了让人脑袋疼的东西？”索尔摇头，“我忘了它的味道了。也许，本来就没那么喜欢。”

史蒂夫很感激索尔及时伸出援手，他也不打算破坏索尔独居的生活。每个人都有自己的活法，例如他选择了不和Alpha结合——对了，索尔是个Alpha，史蒂夫睁开眼的时候就感受到了那股压迫感。但索尔也是不一样的Alpha，至少，和村子里的那些不一样。史蒂夫知道巴基也会抱着同样的想法。

“你们有什么打算？”索尔问。

“等他伤好了，我们就离开。”史蒂夫说，“谢谢你，索尔。”

“你们往南去？”

“我们是这么计划的。”史蒂夫说，但能不能走出这个森林还是未知数。

“我记得往南边再走远些，有个村庄。”索尔皱眉，“好像是有，但我不记得了。”

他不记得了。史蒂夫又觉得索尔是不是遭受过什么创伤，他说不记得的时候表情不似作伪。但索尔皱眉想了一会儿，似乎也放弃了思考。他们把猎到的战利品拖回屋子里。史蒂夫知道，巴基在等他。

 

**

 

巴基感觉到自己的左手可以开始缓慢做一些活动了。这是个不错的兆头，意味着他可以很快恢复体力，离开这个鬼地方。这个发现是在房间的角落里，那时候，史蒂夫正攀在索尔那儿，骑在男人的阴茎上，看上去整副心思只有两人身体相连接的部位。他当然不。只是这回史蒂夫没有抓住巴基不放了，巴基说不上来这是什么滋味，尽管史蒂夫仍然时不时看向他、确认他仍然在这儿，但他只是……说不上来。

过了今晚，按照巴基过往的经验，Omega的热潮期就快过去。感谢上帝，他终于可以不再忍受别的男人抱着自己情人大力开操的画面。上一轮结束的时候，巴基觉得自己已经麻木了，但新的一轮开始，他的心脏又开始隐隐作痛。

有些东西也在悄然改变。现在巴基也没什么事情做，他善于观察。改变发生在索尔的身上——这个Alpha一开始对于他们的提议兴致缺缺，他并没有拒绝，但也没有表现出很兴奋。巴基一开始以为索尔更喜欢一个人的生活，对于外人（显而易见，他们两个）的入侵会感觉到困扰。但索尔答应得很爽快，那一瞬间巴基又觉得索尔是不是别有所图。索尔表现得非常坦然，仿佛帮一个Omega度过热潮期，不是什么值得花费脑子去思考的问题，也没打算从中获得其他的什么。当然，不能射进去，不能标记他，这点索尔也很好地遵守了。图什么？巴基没想明白。如果索尔感到孤独，他大可以离开这里回到村落里生活。如果索尔对送上门的Omega别有所图，也没有留自己一命的必要——

现在索尔有点改变了。他操史蒂夫的时候仍然没什么特别的表情，也不会对史蒂夫有什么进一步的亲密接触（例如亲吻或者拥抱），但有一次，他很温柔地把史蒂夫身上的汗水擦掉，给他盖上一条毯子。他还会喂给他水。这让巴基感觉到了危机。

“啊……啊！”史蒂夫低喘着到达了高潮，他整个人颤栗着，攀住索尔的双臂已经脱力，几乎是马上就软倒在床上。索尔看上去也快了，他把阴茎拔出来，用掌心搓弄茎体，射在史蒂夫的下腹处。精液顺着史蒂夫双臀间的缝隙流下来，和Omega分泌的清液混在一起。索尔长呼出一口气，他轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，然后从床上下来。

Alpha发泄过的阴茎依然足够粗大，上面沾满了两人分泌的体液，在火光中刺痛了巴基的眼睛。巴基抬眼看了看索尔，把水递给他，“给史蒂夫也喝点。”

索尔照做了，巴基心底扯出一丝苦笑。他看着索尔温柔地（比起刚见面时粗鲁的动作而言）扶起虚弱的史蒂夫，把水杯凑到他的唇边。

这回他自己都还没喝呢，巴基忍不住想到。

 

**

 

“明天，我们可以沿着这个湖边往远一点走。”史蒂夫说。

这个地方果然很诡异，在史蒂夫结束热潮期第二天，他们决定出去走走。索尔照常去打猎，史蒂夫说他打算和巴基一起去弄点木柴回来，索尔对此没有异议，表情平静得哪怕他们今天离开了也毫无关系。

但今天出来，雪已经融了一大半。果然很诡异，史蒂夫和巴基都这么觉得。他们一直走到湖边，那里的冰也没有了，而且和索尔之前形容得一样，里面有水草，也有鱼。很普通的鱼，史蒂夫拿长树枝叉了两条上来，作为今天的战利品，在傍晚降临前回到了屋子。

“今天出去，发现雪已经融化了。”史蒂夫装作不经意地说，“我在湖里看到了鱼。”

索尔皱眉，“今年的冬天好像过得特别快。”

史蒂夫和巴基不动声色地交换了一个眼神。索尔好像对此不太在意，但流露出的疑惑也不像是假的。如果索尔有什么魔力……史蒂夫觉得自己看过的书都白看了，毕竟书里没告诉过他要怎么处理类似的情况。晚饭过后，史蒂夫和巴基绕到屋子后面的小院子里。

“我觉得我们应该尽快离开。”巴基说。

“……”史蒂夫沉吟半刻，“无论索尔是什么，他没有恶意。”

他当然没有。巴基也认同这一点，不然他们早就死了，毕竟把他们养肥了再宰未免太费劲，“我的伤已经好多了，再过几天估计就能照常活动。”

但史蒂夫觉得他们不应该马上出发，一来是巴基的伤不算痊愈，没有人带路，他们在密林中很难独立生存，也许自保都成问题，“也许我们该问问他的意见。”

“你记得我们小时候听过的那些传说吗。”巴基嗤笑，“别提出问题，‘它们’回答都需要付出代价。”

“但我们已经问过他很多问题了。”

巴基的眼神柔和起来，也变得痛苦，“我们也付出代价了，不是吗。”

他单手抱住史蒂夫，把头埋在对方的颈间，努力嗅闻情人的气息。史蒂夫下午在湖边已经洗过澡，身上一点其他人的味道都没有，但巴基永远忘不了前几天发生的事情。史蒂夫也回抱住他，亲吻他的脸颊。史蒂夫知道巴基没说出口的话，“因为他提供了帮助，所以我们不能那么简单一走了之。”

“噢，史蒂夫。”巴基闭上眼睛，语气低沉，“我爱你，史蒂夫……比你想象中更爱。”

“我也爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫和他接吻。

……

 

第二天一大早，史蒂夫和巴基对还躺在床上的索尔打了声招呼，便沿着湖岸往南边走。天气晴朗，林间有鸟雀的声音，有花，仿佛春季已经不是第一天造访这儿。他们尽情呼吸这儿的新鲜空气，把追兵的事情都抛诸脑后。

走了好一段路，史蒂夫隐隐约约看到了房子的轮廓。

“你看。”史蒂夫指了指不远处的低矮建筑物，“那儿好像有个村庄。”

但没有炊烟的气息，没有声音，也没看到人。史蒂夫握住巴基的手，朝被藤蔓缠绕的房子走去。再走了一段路，他们确认自己来到了一个废弃的村子。这个村子很靠近湖边，另外一面贴近树林，但再往前走，就能看到无人耕种的田地。看上去荒废了很久，田间的杂草已经疯长，有些地方甚至有小半个人那么高。

“我们好像走出那个森林了。”史蒂夫喃喃道。

巴基踢开一间屋子的门。他走进去，房子里有灶，有铁锅，再往里去，也有床铺和置放东西的木头柜子，但里面都是尘土和蛛网，甚至有其他动物造访过的痕迹。没有活人，但也没看到骨头什么的。

“……”巴基皱眉，“这到底是什么地方。”

史蒂夫也有些不安，这些屋子里的陈设一看就上了年头，但是他们经过了好几个房子，里面同样没有最近谁生活过的痕迹，但留下来的东西保存得还不错，不像遭劫，只是主人仿佛全部蒸发了一样，“索尔没有提过森林附近有个村子。”

索尔说，这附近没有人居住，也不曾见其他人经过。他平时靠打猎和捕鱼为生，自给自足。其他的、过去的事情，他忘记了。索尔说，“我好像忘了很多事情。”但看起来不重要，他摇摇头，他活得好好的，也不觉得孤独。

“但这里明明离索尔的屋子并不远。”巴基毫不客气地打开柜子查看，翻出一些衣服（大部分都有破洞，可能是虫蛀或者发霉），“但是他好像也没来这里。”在他们进入之前，没有人到访过的痕迹。

史蒂夫没有跟过索尔去打猎。前段时间，他需要留在屋子里照顾受伤的巴基，而且他们约定好了，必须两个人一起行动，以免其中一方遭遇不测。但索尔总会带着猎到的战利品回去，有时候没有，也会有浆果。总之他们没有饿过肚子。

史蒂夫突然开口，“像不像我们以前曾经幻想过的生活？”

巴基转过头来看他，很自然地接下去，“……别人找不到的地方。只有我们。”

“简直像被施了魔法。”史蒂夫笑笑，“那么多天了，连个追兵的影子都看不见。”除了没有酒，还有一些美味的食物，这儿简直世外桃源。荒废的田地找到机会可以重新翻种，这儿还有动物出没的痕迹，他们也许没有想象中那么孤独。当然，像现在这种天气，也没有冰冷的雪那就更好了。

“……”巴基伸手抚摸情人的脸，“你想留下吗？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫说的是实话，巴基当然明白。他们不确定这些虚假的东西什么时候会被戳破。如果这是一个幻境，对，幻境，索尔也许没有想象中那么简单。如果他只是一个普通人……这个森林、这个村庄里只有他们三个人。

“我们该回去了。”突然翻涌的情绪让他很不好受。真好啊这个地方，如果真的只有他们的话。

 

**

 

“你们看起来有东西想要问我。”索尔打破了沉默。

自从史蒂夫的热潮期过去，三个人在相处的时候就变得尴尬了起来。巴基明显不想和索尔说话（也没什么话题，他情愿保留力气恢复身体尽快离开），史蒂夫不确定要和索尔说些什么，索尔也不是话多的人。但史蒂夫的目光一直落在索尔身上，他有一肚子的疑问。

“你知道附近有个村子吗？”史蒂夫说。

“村子？”索尔皱眉。巴基仔细观察他的表情，看上去是真的疑惑，“我没去过。”

“那你想要去吗？”

“……”不知道为什么，索尔的表情有些抗拒。他似乎不愿意离开自己的屋子太远，“那儿有什么？”

“屋子，田地，工具……之类的。”史蒂夫也小心翼翼地观察他的表情，“我们的食物足够，不需要每天都出去打猎。”

索尔擦擦手，站起身结束了这个话题，“过几天吧，我再考虑看看。”

自从热潮期过去之后，史蒂夫和巴基也不会再睡索尔那张足够大的床上了。他们回到一开始的地板，反正屋子里有足够的茅草和兽皮，还有下午巴基从村子里扒拉回来的一些布料、衣服，他们和索尔分别占据了两个角落，相安无事。巴基在睡前和史蒂夫交换了一个亲吻，这是他们的习惯，把每一天都当成最后一天来度过。

唇分时，巴基感受到了来自另一个角落的目光：索尔正盯着史蒂夫的后脑勺。但等他仔细瞄过去的时候，只看到索尔闭起来的眼睛。

 

 

 

-TBC-


	2. 下篇

 

 

“我不喜欢他看你的样子。”巴基说。

索尔一大早就出去了，没有回应昨晚他们一起过来村子的提议。史蒂夫和巴基继续昨天的探险，希望看看再远一点有什么。

“但我感觉不到他对我们的态度有什么改变。”史蒂夫安抚对方，他知道巴基有些敏感了，但是这种醋意毫无必要，“那是突发状况，我们说好的。”

“不是那回事。”当然是那回事，巴基心知肚明，但索尔没有越轨，严格来说，他们还欠了索尔一个正儿八经的感谢。巴基也得承认，一个生理健全的Alpha放着一个美味的Omega不标记、不强迫，索尔很了不起。假如一开始史蒂夫被许配的对象也是这样的，也许他们压根就不用逃。

那天在屋子里，在那些天杀的记忆里，巴基很冷静地思考过，如果这发生在他们的村庄，自己是否可以接受——史蒂夫和别的Alpha结合。只是想象一下，巴基就觉得自己的心脏搅在一起。为什么上帝不让他成为一个Alpha呢，这不公平。

“巴基？”意识到了对方的走神，史蒂夫有些担忧。

“如果，我是说，如果……”巴基想了想，又摇摇头。既然已经逃出来了，他们并不后悔，“……没事。”

“你是怕我会爱上索尔吗？”

“不，当然不。”巴基否认。他撒谎了：他当然怕，怕得要死，但史蒂夫不是那种和别人上一次床（好吧，几次）就会爱上别人的人。他只是感到不安。他想尽快离开这儿，杜绝一切可能性。

“你害怕我还是觉得Alpha好，是吗？”史蒂夫语气很平静，没有生气的迹象，“噢，巴基，我爱你。我只爱你。”

“我知道，史蒂夫。”巴基拥抱他，“我只是害怕。”他害怕这是上帝给他们的另一个劫难。他们可以躲避追兵，躲避袭击，躲避一切恶意，甚至为此丧命，他们早就做好了准备。那不是巴基害怕的。他害怕的只有到最后，他们活下来了，却发现所有坚持都是错的。他害怕彼此发现爱情并没有那么重要。他害怕本能。索尔也许不是什么恶魔，但他可能是上帝布下的棋子，被派来瓦解他们坚信的真理。

……从内部，杀死他们。

巴基感觉自己已经被凌迟过一遍：在那三天里，上帝惩罚他违反了神谕，把本该属于Alpha的Omega偷走。

史蒂夫知道话语无法平息巴基的情绪，他吻了吻巴基的脸颊，牵上对方的手，继续往前面走，“等你的手伤好了，我们就离开，好吗？也许再过几天就可以了。”

 

**

 

他们找到了一个神庙。史蒂夫是这么形容的，但巴基不确定这些断石残垣怎么看出来是一个神庙。

“这里有壁画。”史蒂夫拨开缠绕的藤蔓，从碎裂的墙壁上仔细观察，“但看不完整个故事。”

那些恼人的植物已经布满了剩下的整面墙壁，史蒂夫一个人没办法弄开它们。巴基绕着整个断裂的墙体走了一遍，这个神庙很大，但是破坏得也很厉害，除了剩下的这面墙壁，还有被爬藤侵占的石台（史蒂夫说有可能是祭坛），几乎什么也不剩。地上的杂草比田里的更厉害，他们转了半天，除了这些，并无其他收获。

史蒂夫最后看了一眼露出来的半截壁画：上面的颜色已经黯淡，但还能看得出人的轮廓。史蒂夫确信这不是圣经上的故事，着装也不一样。也许是画的风土人情，史蒂夫在书上看过别的地方的传说，但记录得并不多，“也许索尔知道点什么。”

“他不是说不知道这里有个村子吗？”巴基不解。

史蒂夫指了指壁画上的人，“这服装风格，和他的很像。”

“也许他像我们一样，来的时候拿走了村子里的衣服。”巴基皱眉，“……这么说，他来过？”

“我们得带他来。如果他是真的忘记了什么，也许能恢复点记忆。”

“史蒂夫，我们说好等我伤好了就离开的。”巴基不希望他们再牵扯进什么奇怪的事情里。准确来说，他不希望史蒂夫对索尔或者这村子的过去太关心。

“我总有种直觉。”史蒂夫说，“如果我们不解开这个谜题，就离不开了。”

 

**

 

他们当然可以离开。巴基有些不太愉快，下午的谈话并没有解决到他内心的焦虑，反而加重了许多。尤其是晚上史蒂夫和他商量如何对索尔开口的时候，那种不安感上升到了临界点。

“我不想谈这个，史蒂夫。”巴基只能对他坦白，“我不关心他是什么人，也不关心他来自哪里。他现在这样不就很好吗？也许他只是不想我们知道太多信息。”他确信自己是对的，毕竟他们也没有透露太多给索尔知道，也许彼此都是来自不同地方的逃难者，寻找一个无人知晓的落脚点，何必刨根问底。

史蒂夫承认巴基有道理，但他更加不知道怎么把话题进行下去——史蒂夫总不能告诉自己醋意大发的情人，在那大家都不想提起的三天里，他是如何感知到索尔的孤独。也许是索尔在事后温柔的照顾，或者过程中紧紧抓住自己后背的手，也许是情欲间对方深不见底的眼神，或者数次欲言又止……史蒂夫记得有一次索尔差点就吻上他了，但史蒂夫当时轻轻扭开了头——巴基没有注意到。暗涌一瞬间平复下来。索尔在小心翼翼地维持他们之间关系的平衡，不愿意留下痕迹，但也流露出脆弱。史蒂夫相信巴基已经注意到了索尔发出的信号，所以他才焦躁不安。

“我只是……好吧，巴基你是对的。”史蒂夫斟酌着开口，“他帮了我们很多，如果我们不回报他点什么，我们会一直被这件事情困扰。”

巴基亲吻他，“噢，史蒂夫，我知道。我只是吃醋。”只要索尔提出任何合理的要求，他们都会满足。巴基不是心胸狭窄的家伙，除了对史蒂夫有关的事情。

最后他们决定直接和索尔摊牌。

“我不需要什么回报。”索尔仍然没有流露出什么情绪。可能，也许就这么一点，对于他们即将离开的事实感到失落，但他倾向于对此保持沉默，“我也很久没有和别人说话了，谢谢你们出现。”

他们即将离开，索尔又会恢复到过去的生活。史蒂夫在心底默默叹了一口气，但考虑到巴基的心情，他也不愿意破坏此刻的平衡。

“你们打算往南边走？”索尔问。

史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼，“你知道怎么走出这个森林吗？除了那边的路。”

“我印象中自己从未走出过森林。”索尔坦白，“……我好像忘记了很多东西。”

“那……你想过离开这儿吗？”

史蒂夫知道，如果索尔说想、并且打算和他们一起走的话，巴基就会大发雷霆了。他的情人是个大醋包，但巴基最终还是会理解他的。史蒂夫不后悔问出这句话，虽然在看到巴基默默撇开脸的时候有些心疼。

“以后再说吧。”索尔仍然面无表情，“祝你们好运。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫和巴基并没有走远。其实他们一开始就计划好了，自从发现了这个废弃的村庄，他们打算先在这儿安顿一段时间，至少等到巴基的伤彻底痊愈（毕竟醋王并不想和索尔再待在同一个房子，既然发现这里，那正好）。

食物和水都足够，天气也基本晴朗，但温度仍然下降了。幸亏没有下雪。史蒂夫又从隔壁屋子里翻出一些旧的衣物，在阳光下晒了之后，霉味消失，然后出现在他们身上。有那么一天早上醒来，巴基看着史蒂夫光洁的肩膀，觉得有点恍惚，仿佛这些天只是他们做的一个梦，他们早就死在了当初的密林里。

这是真实的吗？他把头靠在史蒂夫的背后，紧紧搂住对方，感受着史蒂夫的温度，倾听情人身体传来的心跳声。

“……虽然我不在热潮期。”史蒂夫也醒了，“你这么做不利于伤口痊愈。”

“只有左手还是不太利索。”巴基笑了，“其他地方现在可好得很。”

史蒂夫转过身来与他面对面。他的手伸到被褥下面，摸到情人已经硬起来的阴茎，“你确定？”

巴基挺了挺腰身，炙热的肉柱在史蒂夫的掌心中磨蹭，“‘它’很想你。”

史蒂夫让巴基仰躺在床铺上，他踢开被褥，俯下身来，张口含住情人挺翘的阴茎。史蒂夫的口活实际上并不怎么好，毕竟热潮期的Omega已经能让彼此在性事上满足。但他不排斥这个，甚至他还有点想念属于巴基的味道。而巴基……只是史蒂夫呼出的气息喷洒在他的下腹处，他就觉得自己快射了。他睁开眼睛，看自己的性器在情人口中进进出出，茎体沾满了史蒂夫的唾液——史蒂夫的嘴唇很红，脸色也很红，垂下眼睑的时候睫毛长得像把小扇子，非常可爱。

“噢……史蒂夫……”到了后面，他自己也忍不住动起腰来，“天啊……”

最后他射在了情人的嘴里。多日未曾得到的触碰令他晕眩，巴基把史蒂夫拉到自己身前来，和他接吻。精液腥咸的味道刺激着两人的味蕾，他们活着。活着。这多么重要。

“果然好多了。”史蒂夫笑。

“……”巴基从床上坐起来，“……史蒂夫，我只是害怕你会爱上别人。”所以才急着离开那儿。所以才急着抓紧这一切，确认它是真实的。

史蒂夫收起笑容，他露出无奈的表情，“我知道，巴基。但有些话不该在这会儿讲。”

“不，我……”巴基皱起眉头。他不知道怎么开口形容自己的心情，他直到现在仍然在害怕。

“我不会爱上别人。”史蒂夫说，“至少不会是这种爱。”

巴基看向史蒂夫的眼睛，他知道对方从不说谎，但感情这回事，从来轮不到人类自己控制。那几天里，他不断回想，假如当初不是史蒂夫第一次的热潮期，他们被本能支配着、懵懵懂懂做了那些事情才踏出这一步，他们的人生是不是就会完全不一样。他们依然是彼此最好的朋友（未必是最好了，也许后面的事情完全会变得不一样），但是各有家庭，不至于……但巴基从不后悔从那儿逃走，他觉得自己这辈子再也不会爱上别的人。史蒂夫是最好的。

但史蒂夫是个Omega。他是个Beta。他们是不被承认的关系。

纵然他们如何深爱对方。

“索尔是个好人，对你也很好。”巴基开口，“……那几天，我有那么一瞬间觉得，假如我撑不过去，至少他会保护好你。但等我的伤口逐渐愈合，我又对他嫉妒得发狂，我痛恨自己——”

“我不是一件物品，巴基。”史蒂夫打断了他，看上去不是很愉快，“我有自己的想法。我也可以保护好我自己。”

“你当然不是物品，噢，史蒂夫——我不是那个意思。”

“我们从村子里逃走，不就是为了不让他们支配我们的人生吗？”

“……对，索尔是一个好人，我们如果再待久一点，他也许会成为我们的好朋友。”史蒂夫继续说，“甚至像你说的，我们后面真的有可能走到那一步。但那不过是假设：假设你不在了，假设我永远被困在这儿。我爱你，巴基，这是无法改变的。但你不能好端端地假设把我推向别人——”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基充满歉意地吻他，“原谅我这个没有自信的人。”他从不质疑史蒂夫对他的感情，他只是害怕：害怕Omega遇到Alpha之后终于对他丧失了兴趣。害怕颠沛流离的生活消磨了他们的坚持。害怕……害怕一切妨碍他们的东西。

史蒂夫接受了他的道歉，“但你应该为自己骄傲。你是全天下最好的男人。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫始终对神庙里的那堵墙耿耿于怀。等到巴基的手伤基本上痊愈了，他们又重返那儿，把多余的藤蔓扒拉掉，露出底下更多的色彩。

“这应该画的是个人。”或者是神。史蒂夫往后移动，想把整堵墙的全貌尽收眼底，但可惜他们弄不开上面的藤蔓，只能依稀看到线条的轮廓，推测出整幅画的模样。整堵墙的正中间，下半部分只看到一双被华服包裹着的长腿，而他（她）的下方是欢欣鼓舞的人们，和正中间的“人”体型相差巨大。

“也许是这里的村民信仰的神明。但……”巴基也往后退，他摇摇头，“我在书上从未看过类似的故事，或者画作。”

“我们接触到的东西只是很少很少的一部分。但我们可以去很远的地方看看，去知道更多的东西。”

他们在墙壁前面拥抱，接吻，聊了一会儿，然后回到暂住的屋子。天色接近傍晚，他们穿过田地，经过半条废弃的村子，史蒂夫远远就看到有个人站在他们的屋子前面。

是索尔。

“索尔？”史蒂夫感觉到巴基攥紧了他的手。他安抚般地回握。

“我猜你们在这儿。”索尔的表情依然看不出情绪，“我想，这应该是你们落下的东西。”

他把一枚钱币交给史蒂夫。史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼：这也许是他们落下的没错，但……一枚钱币没有多少意义，索尔不必为了这种东西走那么远找到他们。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫接过，“只是一枚钱币。如果你说你过来是为了看两个朋友，我们会更开心一点。”

“钱币？”索尔露出疑惑的表情，“我以为是很重要的东西……它很精致。”

史蒂夫端详着手掌中的那枚钱币。普通极了。他短暂地和巴基交换了一个眼神，“……你从来没有见过钱币吗？”

索尔摇摇头，“做什么用的？”

“索尔，我们一直很想知道——你是否没有出过森林的记忆？”

索尔皱起眉头，似乎在思考这个事情，“我去过湖边捕鱼，也翻过山头猎食，我去过很多次很远的地方，天气好的时候也试过晚上在外头露宿……什么是森林？”

巴基开口，“除了我们，你还见过其他人吗？”

“见过。”索尔倒是很肯定地回答。“但……”他的眉头皱得更紧了，表情似乎有些痛苦，“……我不记得他们的名字了，模样也很模糊……”

索尔缓慢蹲下，他双手抱住头，似乎想在一团乱麻中找寻应有的记忆。但什么也没有。他见过其他人，毫无疑问，他见过的，不然怎么会和史蒂夫他们讲话呢？不然他怎么活那么久呢？但他们是谁？索尔闭上眼睛，脑海里只有史蒂夫和巴基的脸。还有死掉的雀鸟，鱼，鹿。或者树木，湖水，雪……除此之外，什么也没有。

“我得回去了。”似乎在逃避什么，索尔松开手，表情有些茫然。

“索尔！”史蒂夫喊住他，“你……明天能带把柴刀和弓箭给我们吗？”

索尔点点头，然后他逃也似地离开了这儿。目送男人远去，巴基心中的疑惑越来越大：一来是索尔的表现实在令人在意，二来……史蒂夫为什么找他要柴刀？

巴基走向前来，他站在情人的面前，意外发现史蒂夫脸上有明显的泪痕。“……史蒂夫？”巴基伸手抹掉情人脸上的泪珠，然后把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍他的背，“发生什么事情了？”

史蒂夫顺从地靠在他怀里，“……我不知道自己怎么了。”他是真的不知道自己怎么了：史蒂夫心里既没有感动也不曾悲伤，仿佛是某个闸口坏掉，泪水不受控制地滑落。

“你觉得他明天会来吗？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫抹去泪水，“也许吧。”

 

第二天一大早，索尔就候在了屋子外面。他如约带上了柴刀和弓箭，还有一些简易的工具。天气转晴了，也没看到雪，史蒂夫和他打招呼的时候觉得对方看上去心情不错。

“你不问我们要这些工具来做什么？”

索尔摇摇头，“那你现在打算告诉我了吗？”

史蒂夫笑起来，“跟我们去一个地方吧。”

三人往神庙的方向走去。史蒂夫走在最前面，巴基跟在他身后不远处，而索尔则走在最后面，与他们保持了一定的距离。“你真的没有来过这个地方？”史蒂夫仍然很在意。

“没有。”索尔说。

史蒂夫他们的新落脚点与神庙的距离没有很远，他们只是断断续续交流了一下近况，很快就到了。藤蔓依然遮盖着那堵墙，史蒂夫用柴刀挑开下面的枝叶，小心翼翼地割掉一串，“我只是想看看这里到底画了什么。”

巴基与索尔也加入了。很快，下方的遮盖物已经被他们清理掉：壁画露出了一半的面貌，正中间的“人”仍然看不到脸，但看上去似乎是个男性，他体型健壮，身披深色的战袍，下方围绕着或跪或劳作的人们。人们露出大多是正面的情绪，也许是虔诚，也许是快乐。尽管色彩已经褪掉很多，但仍然能看出整体风格与史蒂夫他们以往见过的艺术作品不同。

“他们的打扮，和这个村子里留下来的衣服很像。”巴基留意着索尔的神情。

“……”索尔若有所思，但没有开口。

史蒂夫觉得自己在跑向某个终点。某个结局。某个一直以来困扰着他的问题的答案。直到大半幅壁画展现在他们面前，史蒂夫感觉到一种扑面而来的熟悉感，“……索尔？”

壁画正中间是个金发男子，打扮和此刻的索尔非常相似，但似乎又有些许不一样。也许是表情：壁画上的人看上去更愉快一些，表情虽然严肃，但嘴角带着温和的笑容。史蒂夫说不上来那种感觉，似乎他在哪里见过这个“人”。

“……”索尔朝墙壁靠近，他仰头凝视着正中间的“人”，嘴巴半张，却说不出话来。他伸手触碰那堵残垣断壁，突然一道惊雷划破了这一刻的沉默。

天色在他们没有留意的情况下迅速暗了下来。云层聚集在天空上方，发出阵阵雷响。巴基为这突如其来的雷雨前兆感到困惑，他看向另外两人，却发现索尔像被定住了一样。史蒂夫的样子也好不到哪里去，两人盯着壁画仿佛同时被施了咒语一般，一动也不动。周围变得越来越暗，巴基有种说不上来的烦躁感，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“这儿可没地方可以避雨。”

“索尔好像有点不对劲。”史蒂夫擦了擦脸上的水痕。这次他没有哭，他突然意识到原来已经开始下起雨来。巴基把衣服披在他俩的头上，但雨很快便倾盆而下，这儿没有可以遮蔽的地方，他们必须得尽快经过田地回到村子里。

“索尔？索尔！”在越来越大的雨中，巴基朝他喊了一声，对方没有应答，只是维持着原来的动作。

史蒂夫走向前面正准备拉他一把，突然一道雷劈了下来，直直打中了索尔。巴基和史蒂夫还未意识到发生什么，也同时失去了意识。

 

**

 

“……唔。”巴基醒来只觉得头痛欲裂，他努力眨了眨眼睛，发现自己已经回到了屋子里：他和史蒂夫现在落脚的屋子，并不是索尔的屋子。他环顾四周，发现史蒂夫躺在自己身边，还在昏睡中。巴基轻轻推了推他，史蒂夫似乎只是睡熟了一般，毫无反应。巴基又扭过头去，发现索尔背对着他们，正在拨弄火堆里的木柴，屋子里暖烘烘的，没有了淋雨后那股恼人的潮湿感。

“……刚刚发生什么事情了？”

“醒了？”索尔回过头来看他，依然是那副没什么表情的模样，但感觉上又有点不同。他没有回答巴基的疑问。

“史蒂夫怎么了？”巴基皱眉。

“只是睡过去了，没什么大碍。”

“……”巴基一肚子疑问，“刚刚那道雷……”

“我记起来了很多事情。”索尔平静地说，“我记起来自己为什么在这儿。”他把刚才用来拨弄柴火的棍子扔到一边。巴基从床铺上下来，有些防备地盯着他。

“你是谁？”

“我是索尔。”索尔说，“不过，我不是普通人。我猜你们也感觉到了。”

巴基点点头，“那你……接下来有什么打算？”他回头看了看史蒂夫，对方仍然没有醒来的意思。他有些担忧，但又不好显露出来。

“你有什么愿望吗？”索尔反问他。

“愿望？”巴基嗤笑了一下，他们能平安活着就是最好的愿望了。巴基从来不是贪心的人，尽管他对人生的不公有自己的看法，“和史蒂夫一起，平安活下去。”

“这听起来并不难。”索尔露出了那么多天来第一个笑容，“在他醒来之前，你有兴趣听一个故事吗？”

 

**

 

史蒂夫做了一个梦。

梦里，湖水被风轻轻吹出温柔的波纹。他站在靠近岸边的地方，双脚浸在湖水里，冰凉的湖水刚刚没过脚腕。他只是静静地站在那儿，感受着自然的力量，似乎在等什么人。

过了一会儿，身后来了一个男人。对方把一朵花别在史蒂夫的耳后。史蒂夫没有扭头，但他知道对方是谁：那种熟悉的、安心的感觉瞬间淹没了他。他从未觉得自己如此满足过。

“这儿已经没有神了。”史蒂夫听到自己开口，“你愿意和我一起离开吗？”

对方从身后紧紧搂住他，“当然。你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

我爱你。史蒂夫听到梦里对方在说。哪怕这世上再也没有神，你永远是我的神。

 

**

 

“他说他欠你一个道歉，还有一句道谢。”

“为了那道雷吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基摇摇头，“他没说。也许是吧，你睡了整整两天。”

“那我接受了。”史蒂夫说，“然后呢？”

“然后……他说他可以满足我们一个愿望。”当然，必须在他的能力范围内：当一个国王、一夜暴富或者改变性别这种东西索尔暂时还是办不到，但其他的愿望，他可以尽力为他们实现。巴基把索尔当时告诉他的故事复述了一遍给史蒂夫听：一个“神”，一股失去的力量，一种失落的信仰——索尔自称在一场与另一位神明的战争中落败，他失去了力量和记忆，被封印在了这块土地。直到他们意外闯入，才得以让他重拾记忆，找回失落的力量。

“所以他就是那墙上面的那位金发的神？”

“我问过他这个问题，但他只是笑，没有回答。”巴基回忆了一下当时的情景。

“我觉得现在这样就很好：没有追兵，没有对我们指手画脚的家伙。”史蒂夫看向巴基的眼睛，“我已经很满足。”

“没有别的愿望了？”

“当你索求点什么，总会付出相应的代价。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我不确定自己还有什么可以付出的了。”

“……”巴基欲言又止，“你想要一个孩子吗？”我和你的孩子，他又补充道。

史蒂夫顿了顿，双眼迸发出神采，“……我们？真的可以吗？”

“我那天……问过他。”巴基摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思，“是有这么一个办法——”

 

**

 

这次巴基没有对他说‘不怕’了，但史蒂夫也不再那么害怕，头脑里更多的可能是紧张，或者羞耻，在他短暂（又漫长）的热潮期里，他再次跌入了索尔怀抱。

“啊……”史蒂夫没有压抑自己的声音，“巴基……”

巴基也在。这个念头让史蒂夫又平静了下来。索尔把史蒂夫放平在床铺上，温柔地分开他的双腿，然后熟练地覆身上去。陌生的快感很快便像藤蔓一样缠绕上史蒂夫的皮肤，从脚尖一直游动到到脖子，扎根在血管里，释放出甜蜜的毒液。他仿佛看到命运闪着陌生的光芒。

索尔很快便打开了他的身体。“神”的体温和普通人一样，史蒂夫从来没有留意过这个事情，现在他注意到了。索尔的力度也恰到好处，他温柔地揉弄史蒂夫背后的肌肉，指尖划过他敏感的皮肤。这次的交媾没有前一回那么沉默，但也许史蒂夫只是用呻吟来掩盖本能反应带来的声音。

他已经完全进入状态了。不像前一回心理上的排斥，这次完全处于自愿（史蒂夫有点不敢相信，是不是自己给自己做了什么心理暗示）的结合让Omega的身体更快地为Alpha打开。索尔不需要释放出信息素，湿热的甬道已经把男人的阴茎彻底吞进里面。

……他为什么会答应这个事情呢？史蒂夫的意识开始变得迷糊。

巴基在看着。巴基也和他们一样，全身赤裸。他候在一旁，在另外两人的肉体交缠中抚慰着自己完全勃起的阴茎：那儿已经很硬了，早已恢复体力的男人血气方刚，努力压抑着自己的欲望，等待着时机。

我会把你操湿、操开，让你打开生殖腔的入口，然后让你的小情人进去，让他射进去。索尔这么在他耳边说。史蒂夫不确定是幻听还是真实的。应该是真实的。

所以他答应了这个哪里都透露出荒谬的提议。

“难受吗？”在激烈的动作中，索尔轻声问他。

神正贴着他的耳朵说话。史蒂夫一阵晕眩，和神做爱是这种感觉？这个才是真正的索尔——过去的只是一部分的索尔。但他感到如此熟悉。

史蒂夫摇头，“不……请、继续。”

“等下会更激烈的。”索尔咬着他的耳朵笑了，“你确定不需要休息一下？”

史蒂夫不答。他伸手搂住索尔脖子：他知道，巴基不会介意的。假如他介意，那就是他提出这个荒谬的建议的惩罚。

这也许是史蒂夫出生以来做过最背德的事情。

他们离原来信仰的神越来越远了。

“唔、”史蒂夫发出短促的抗议。热潮期的Omega本来就更加敏感，索尔反复摩擦他体内脆弱的触点，史蒂夫只能夹紧对方以示不满（或者换种说法：鼓励）。巴基的喘息声逐渐变得更加沉重，他靠近了一点，想要加入这场不合时宜的欢爱。

索尔把动作间凌乱的长发往后拨，亲了亲史蒂夫的额头，“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。我早就知道你爱他。”

“？”史蒂夫不解，他在热潮中寻回些许理智，“因为在我情人面前操我？”

索尔低声笑了，“是的。”但我会让你舒服的，索尔又保证。史蒂夫不确定本来Alpha的阴茎就是那么可怕，还是说神的生殖器异于常人，很快，他就被搅成一团浆糊。Omega分泌的液体越来越黏糊，他们都知道，那是生殖腔口准备打开的前兆。

“巴基、巴基……”史蒂夫松开索尔，开始呼唤自己的情人。神也适时放开了史蒂夫：索尔把史蒂夫整个托起来，抽离自己的阴茎。离开了Alpha的Omega发出难受的呜咽，贪婪的后穴流着水、等待着更激烈的占有。

“史蒂夫——”巴基很快就把自己挤了进去。他在一旁等待许久，也濒临释放的边缘了。他掐着史蒂夫的腰，在紧窄的甬道内猛冲十几个来回，直到把种子留在情人的体内，才喘着粗气退出。

“……”史蒂夫在高潮的战栗中，感受那一波液体冲刷进前所未达的深处，“……耶稣上帝。”天啊。这儿没有耶稣，没有上帝。有一个“神”，和两个“罪人”。但他第一次体会到了这种满足感。

巴基仍然流连在余韵中，他亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，抹去对方额前流下的汗水。腥咸的，甜蜜的。史蒂夫有些恍惚，这就可以了？

过了半晌，索尔走过来，摸了摸他的头发，“这才第一次不是吗？”

“……”史蒂夫还没回过神，“……还要？”

巴基继续亲吻他，难得和索尔达成一致，“保险起见。”

……

史蒂夫觉得这个热潮期过得比以往的加起来都放浪形骸。他有时和索尔做爱，有时和巴基做爱，有时候他还骑在索尔的身上，巴基就会亲吻他的背脊，让他更快地瘫软在男人怀里。每一次生殖腔的入口被索尔的阴茎捣熟了，就轮到巴基进入，男人们像抱着孩子一样把他抱起来，直到他安全降落在另一个人的怀里。好几次，他的身体再也吃不进情人的精液，多余的体液顺着腿根滑下，对方也不罢休。可以说，这几天过得简直要了他的命。

保险起见，巴基说。史蒂夫觉得这一点儿也不保险。他一开始以为的怀一个孩子，和圣经上写的圣母受孕是一个意思。

但……他不讨厌。

除了他度过这次热潮后又足足睡了两天。

 

**

 

史蒂夫做了一个梦。

他听到索尔说，再见。

“为什么要来我的梦里说？”他问。

“因为只有在梦里，你才记得我是谁。”索尔说，“醒来之后忘了这一切吧。不会有追兵了，一切都会好的。”

“你还会回来看我们吗？”

索尔笑着说，“你们总要睡觉，总要做梦，不是吗。”

 

**

 

“结果只有你一个回来？”瓦尔基里吃掉一个葡萄，把手里的另一颗扔到索尔的头上。

“啊，你这儿有酒吗。”索尔大步流星走进来，一边把外袍脱掉，“好久没喝了，那里啥也没有，我都快忘了自己有多喜欢酒。”

“想喝多少都有。”她说，“希芙前几天还在念叨你来着。”

索尔接过瓦尔基里扔过来的酒瓶子，仰头就灌下一大口，“啊——舒服了。”

瓦尔基里吃着葡萄，看了他半晌，轻轻扬起嘴角。索尔摊在椅子上，仿佛刚打完一场仗，动也不想动，于是他歪过头去看她，“看样子他还不想回来。哎，以后整个神界没有谁能打赢我了。”

瓦尔基里哈哈大笑起来，“别臭美了，在你们发昏的这段日子里，我老早就坐上了第一战神的王座。”

“什么？”索尔差点把酒瓶子摔掉，“只是几百年而已！”

“几百年够改变很多事情了。”

“……”索尔悻悻地坐回去，“但一切感觉就像是昨天发生的一样。”

“那你呢，找到那个问题的答案了吗？或者说——他告诉你了吗。”

“你猜？”

“噢，别卖关子了。”瓦尔基里可不会告诉索尔，神界的家伙们都在私底下打赌索尔的答案是什么，这关乎她能得到多少桶酒，还有更多的好处。

索尔抿了一口酒，他似乎想到什么，自个儿笑了起来，“我爱你，瓦尔基里。”

“啊？”这回轮到她差点把手里的东西给摔了。

“我也爱希芙，我爱范达尔，爱海姆达尔——”

“好好好，停下。”瓦尔基里举手投降，“等你把他们的名字全部说一遍，我们能错过今天的晚宴。”

索尔收起笑容，“我是认真的，不是开玩笑。”

“噢，索尔，我们也爱你。但希望你下次别做傻事了，我们可不想再失去一个可爱的伙伴。”

“我们没有失去他。”索尔平静地说，“他还在。他还是他。”

“我知道。海姆达尔都在看着呢。”

“我爱你们全部。当然，我也爱他。”索尔把瓶子里的最后一滴酒喝掉，“——敬史蒂夫。”

 

**

 

“从前有一个神……噢，他的好朋友也是一个神。但这个神的好朋友爱上了一个凡人。好朋友为了所爱，从神界叛逃，被削去神格，堕入了凡尘。”

“那这个神一定很伤心。”

“噢，不。他很愤怒。一开始，这个神非常不能理解自己的好朋友，他觉得自己被背叛了，他不能接受对方放弃了神力和永生只是为了和一个凡人在一起。他认为那个凡人蛊惑了自己的好友，毕竟短短几十年对于他们而言，匆匆而过。他认为只要把源头杀死就能挽回一切。于是他追去了凡间。”

“他杀了那个凡人吗？”

“唔……很遗憾，是的。他的好友为了保护自己的所爱，与他兵戎相见。可惜他的好友失去了神力，不是他的对手，所以不仅没能保住那个凡人的生命，自己也受了重伤。但直到这场战斗的最后，好友宁可追随着爱人死去，也不愿跟着这个神回到神界继续过去的生活。”

“为什么呀？”

“这个神也问他的好友，‘为什么呀’。他的好友临死前告诉他，‘如果有一天你懂得爱，你就会明白这个答案’。但是这个神仍然不理解。他觉得自己作为一个神，他懂得爱这片天地，爱凡间的世人，也爱他在神界的好友们。他认为爱意味着信任和快乐，意味着春日和收获，但不是死亡和痛苦，也不是灰暗和悲伤。他的好友最终还是在他的怀里死去了，这个神感觉到非常非常难过，于是他选择了自我放逐，把自己悲伤的记忆封印了起来：他和自己约定，如果哪一天得到了问题的答案，他就去自己该去的地方。”

“那他后来知道了吗？”

“别急，故事还没说完呢。那场战斗还是影响了凡间，这个神又自我封印了记忆，于是他被所有人、包括他自己都遗忘在了那场悲剧所在的地方。他的能力随着阴晴不定的心情影响了一大片土地：经常下雪，或者雷雨，淹没了一大片田……渐渐地，那个地方的人都离开了。他一个神在那儿过着普通人的生活，忘记了时间。”

“他好可怜哦……他一定很孤独吧。”

“啊，是啊，他非常孤独。但反正他什么都忘了。于是就这么过了很久很久，直到有一天，他在森林里救下了一对情侣。那两个人为了答谢他，帮助他找回了自己的记忆，后来这个神也找到了问题的答案，所以最后他好好地回到了神界。好了，故事讲完。你该睡觉了，摩小根。”托尼把绘本合上。天杀的，他只是随手拿了一本书，但这个故事怎么那么长。

“所以问题的答案是什么？”摩根好奇地盯着自己的爸爸，“他知道什么是爱了吗？”

“呃……”托尼一时语塞。绘本里写‘爱就是爱’，他不知道怎么解释（或者说，翻译）给自己才四岁的女儿听。托尼盯着绘本封面上作者的名字瞧了半天：娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。为什么俄罗斯人画个故事也那么神神叨叨的。“这是个好问题，这就是你以后需要寻找答案的课题了。但现在，你得赶紧睡觉。”

摩根把半张小脸埋在被子里，“你应该给我点提示，要么给我果汁冰棒。”

“提示就是——我爱你的妈咪，爱你的祖父祖母。”托尼站起来，这孩子还学会敲诈了，他得下楼把最后那根冰棒吃掉，“我也爱你。”

“那好吧。”摩根闭上眼睛，“I love you three thousand.”

哇噢。托尼把房间的灯关掉，他的嘴角轻轻扬起，心里软乎乎的：他有预感，今晚她会做一个好梦。他们都会做一个好梦。

“快睡觉，不然我把你的故事书全扔了。”

 

 

 

【END】


End file.
